konflik manis
by Omoi kawai
Summary: Sakura mengalami tekanan batin akibat Ulah sahabat nya yang selalu memanggil nya jones. namun semua nya berubah saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke Uciha Mahasiswa pindahan, dan sebagai ganti rugi ia harus menjadi pacar palsu Sasuke, dan akhir nya sering terjadi konflik antara Sasuke dan Sakura Akan kah sebuah konflik berakhir mains?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:MK

X

Gener:Romance, Humor maksa geje

Abal-abal and Typo

:

:

:

Sakura Haruno Mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran tingkat akhir, harus mengalami siksaan batin mana kala sang sahabat Ino Yamanak dan Hinata Hyuga selalu mengganggu nya Jones.

Dan semua nya berubah saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke Uciha mahasiswa baru yang terkenal tampan, sebagai ganti rugi ia harus menjadi pacar palsu Sasuke selama sebulan.

Akan Sakura bersedia menjadi pacar palsu Sasuke?

:

:

:

:

"pagi jones" sapa Ino

"berhenti lah memanggil ku 'Jones' Pig" balas Sakura

"Aku memanggil mu jones karne ka memang jones Forhead" ucap Ino dengan suara lantang

"makanya Sakura Chan, kau sebaik nya mencari pacar" Saran Hinata

"Aku setuju dengan mu Hinata, kami semua sudah memiliki pacar, sedang kan kau?" Ino menatap Sakura

" Sedang kan aku apa?" tanya Sakura

"sedang kan kau JONES" teriak Karin dari bangku depan.

Sontak seluru mahasiswa tertawa keras minus Ino dan Hinata

Sedang kan Sakura menundukan kepala nya guna menahan malu.

Perlahan tawa Para mahasiswa mereda saat Kakashi datang tapi ia tidak datang sendiri, karena di samping nya ada seorang pemuda yang bisa di bilang tampan

Sontak semua mahasiswi di kelas itu ber 'kyaa' ria

"dia tampan yah" bisik Ino

"Tidak" jawab Sakura ketus

"kenapa tidak?" tanya Ino

"karena rambut nya seperti pantat ayam" jawab Sakura

"Pantasa saja kau jadi Jomblo sejati" gumam Ino

"Apa kata mu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada marah

"Tidak ada kok" jawab Ino kikuk

"kau..."gumam Sakura

"Ekhm ekhm"

Sakura dan Ino sontak menoleh kan ke pala nya ke depan.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka silahkan keluar jika kalian tidak ingin belajar di kelas ini" ucap Kakasi dengan nada horor nya

"Gomene sense" gumam Sakura dan Ino

"baik lah perkenal kan nama mu" pinta Kakasi Pada pemuda di sebelah nya

"hai, Nama ku Sasuke Uciha pindahan dari Suna Gakure" pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uciha itu memperkenal kan diri nya dengan sangat singkat

"Baik lah, apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakasi

Sontak semua perempuan di kelas itu angkat tangan minus Ino

"baik lah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Haruno Sakura" Sakura sontak kaget dengan apa yang Kakasi katakan, setau nya dari tadi ia tidak mengakat tangan.

Tapi bukan nama nya Sakura kalau ia tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi

"Tidak ada sense" jawab Sakura singkat

"Baiklah, bagai mana denga mu Ino" tanya Kakasi

"apa kau Jomblo Uciha-san" tanya Ino antusias

"hn" jawab Sasuke dingin

"Kyyaaa dia masih singel" teriak para mahasiswi

"dia terget yang sempurna jones, bukan begitu?" tanya Ino pada Sakura

"Kalau kau mau memacari dia nanti Sai mau kau apa kan?" tanya Sakura balik

"bukan begitu maksud ku, dia target yang cocok untuk mu karena kalian sama sama singel" jelas Ino

"amit amit Ts pacaran ama dia" jawab Sakura

"hei jangan berkata seperti itu, apa kau tau, hubungan yang sepesial berawal dari sebuah konflik" nasehat Ino

"aku tidak peduli toh, lagi pula aku tak punya hubungan dengan nya" balas Sakura

Tapi apa kah kau mengetahui ke mungkianan itu akan menjadi nyata Sakura Haruno?

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung...**

 **Gomene jelek, fanfic pertama**

 **Hiks hiks**

 **Btw gomene kalau ada ke salahan kata atau pun typo**

 **Oke sampai sini dulu**

 **Jaaane**

 **Raiver? :v**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:MK_

 _.H_

 _Gener:Romance, Humor maksa, typo, abal abal dan aneh_

 _Rate:T_

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

" **Baik lah Uchia-San kau duduk di..." ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk bangku setiap murid nya**

" **Ah, Uciha-San kau duduk di samping..." ucap Kakashi menggantung kata kata nya guna membuat semua mahasiswi nya mati penasaran.**

 **Dan tentu saja itu berhasil, lihat lah semua mahasiwi nya menatap nya dengan tatapan horor.**

" **Baik lah Uciha-San kau duduk di samping Sakura Haruno" ulang Kakashi.**

 **Sontak semua mahasiswi yang ada di kelas itu berbisik bisik.**

" **Tidak bisa sense, nanti Ino duduk di mana?" protes Sakura**

" **Ino akan duduk di samping Hinata" jawab Kakashi.**

" **tetap saja tidak bisa, kata kan Pig kau tidak mau pindah kan?" tanya Sakura**

" **Apa kau keberatan Yamanaka-San?"tanya Kakashi.**

" **tidak sense"jawab Ino penuh semangat**

" **baik lah Uciha-San kau boleh duduk di samping gadis beramabut pink itu" pinta Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura**

" **Hn" balas Sasuke**

 **Setelah itu pelajaran di mulai**

 **Skip time...**

 **Kriinnggg...**

 **Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi.**

" **Hei pig, apa kau mau menemaniku ke kantin?" pinta Sakura**

" **Gomene nes, aku ada janji dengan Sai" jawab Ino**

" **bagai mana dengan mu Hinata-Chan?"tanya Sakura**

" **Gomene Sakura-Chan, Aku tidak bisa karena aku harus menemani Naruto-Kun latihan sepak bola" jawab Hinata lembut**

" **apa aku akan ke kantin sendiri?"tanya Sakura**

" **Bisa di bilang begitu" jawab Ino**

" **Kalian berdua tidak Asik" rengek Sakura**

" **maka nya cepat cepat lah cari kekasi Sakura" ucap Ino sambil berjalan ke luar kelas**

" **Jane Sakura-Chan" ucap Hinata sambil mengikuti Ino**

" **hu"gumam Sakura dan ia pun ke luar menuju kantin**

 **Di koridor**

' **Semenjak mempunyai Kekasi mereka berdua selalu mencampakan ku' batin Sakura**

" **cih" Sakura mendechi ia pun memutar arah memutar arah kembali menuju kelas nya**

 **Skip time**

 **Kringg...**

 **Bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi semua mahasiswa pun bergegas untuk pulang.**

" **Hei jones maaf aku pulang dulu dengandengan Sai" ucap Ino pada sahabat nya yang terlihat sedang merapikan buku**

" **Hn" balas Sakura sambil mengaguk singkat**

" **Sekali lagi maaf yah Sakura" ucap Ino dengan nada bersalah dan tidak menggunakan kata JONES**

" **sudah ku bilang pulang lah, aku sudah membawa sepeda ku" ucap Sakura meyakinkan sahabat pirang nya itu**

" **baik lah aku pulang dulu, Jane" ucap Ino sambil berjalan ke luar kelas**

 **Sakura menghelai nafas nya, bisa nya Ino selalu pulang bersama nya, namun semenjak ia pacaran dengan Sai Ino seperti tidak mempunyai waktu untuk Sakura**

 **Sakura berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda.**

 **Ia mulai meroda sepeda nya dengan pelan.**

' **apa kah aku harus mencari pacar juga?' fikir Sakura**

 **Tanpa Sakura sadari tepat di depan nya seorang pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam sedang berdiri di depan nya**

 **Dan Bisa di tebak Sakura menabrak pemuda itu.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Dan segala nya di mulai dari tabrakan kecil itu.**

 **Bersambung...**

 **Gomene jelek Hiks *nangis si ujung WC***

 **Maaf kalau masi ada typo**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Chiwe Sakura: Arigato atas dukungan mu, kamu benar emang kurang rapi shi soal nya TS pakai HP jadi berantakan *gak ada yg nanya* *nangis di pojok kan* :v**

 **echaNM: amang ini shi dari depan? kayak Oneshoot :v *di lempar sendal jepit***

 **ErlevSS:Oke ;-)**

 **Kucing: Ts suka Kucing?*di lempar ke tong sampah*:v nanti aku usaha kan lanjut**

 **DaunIllalangKucing: kamu benar soal nya Ts paki HP dan ngetik nya buru buru :v**

 **Kalau soal nama Kakashi jika nulis gitu Ts teringat lagu *di lempar tomat***

 **Oke sudah selesai ngebalas Review**

 **Oke mungkin ts akan lanjut fanfic ini seminggu sekali *kalau ada waktu :v***

 **Oke sekian dulu yah, sekali lagi maaf jika typo.**

 **Jane...**

 **20-09-2016**


End file.
